


明年相爱（又名：高三毕业了才能好好谈感情）

by I__do__not__know



Series: 十班志异 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Intersex, M/M, Multi, Other, 双性, 父子 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I__do__not__know/pseuds/I__do__not__know
Summary: 在21世纪的上海，一个双性父亲养育一个双性儿子，最后变成爱人的无聊流水账，暂时没有肉，故事背景以作者背景为参考，大部分都是真实背景。这是一个00后出生在普通人家庭的双性人被养大的故事。cp是父亲，年上，互攻暗示。





	1. 正文

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZEcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEcard/gifts).



> 作者向来很喜欢父子，但很多人都反感亲父子年上，只看年下。作者比较偏向成熟的一方当攻，当然作者是互攻党，只是偏年上。  
> 另外，作者看了很多双性年下父子文真的想打人。为什么一个双性人就要各种被强奸，被囚禁，被强迫生孩子？于是作者撸了这篇文，一个双性孩子健康成长的故事。虽然作者百度了一下发现似乎国内真正的双性人都活的不大好，国外的有些人还可以。作者私心想让自己的男主活的幸福一点，就把男主设定的比较正常。所以姜年其实就只是比普通男人多了女性生殖器官，而且没胸，他的jj不比普通男性小的，不是“像蔷薇花枝般纤细”（看过的知道我在说什么OTZ），父亲也是，有点理想化，但作者乐意（放飞自我的作者）  
> 如果有人看的话欢迎留言，欢迎捉虫和提建议。不喜请不要喷。当然发在ao3上肯定没人看。  
> 还有，本文虽然是年上，但肯定互攻，互攻，互攻！

姜年从小就知道自己和其他小朋友不一样。他只有一个父亲，没有母亲。这么说起来有点奇怪，事实上他的父亲和母亲是同一个人，他是他的父亲生的。

1

姜年的名字来自他的出生日，他出生在大年初七，一个很吉利的日子，于是，他的父亲就给他起名为姜年。他继承了和他父亲一样的身份，他是个双性人，但他并不知道他的另一个父亲是谁。

2

姜年有一个干爹，是父亲的朋友。他似乎知道姜年和父亲的秘密。

3

姜年没有上过幼儿园，在他还小的时候，是由他父亲带大的。作为一个00后，在当时，不上幼儿园还算是一个比较稀奇的行为，但他父亲还是坚持把他带大了。

4

姜年的父亲很注意对他的性教育，但那时候还没有系统的性教育读本这种东西。于是在4岁时，他的父亲非常严肃的指着他的胸和胯部，告诉他这两个地方千万不能被别人碰，如果有人让他脱衣服，一定不能答应，回家以后要告诉父亲。虽然，那时候的姜年从来没有独自外出过。因为父亲的保护，也不曾与外人独处。父亲甚至搞来了一本解剖书，指着生殖器部分告诉他他们与别人的不同。那时的姜年就知道自己与别的小朋友不一样了，他的小鸡鸡的下方有着阴道和阴蒂，这种情况被称为双性人。但他并不是非常清楚的知道这意味着什么，也不知道什么叫阴道和阴蒂。他是站着小便的。

5

姜年正式满了七周岁，他要去上小学了。在此之前，他的父亲很不放心的叮嘱他要保护好自己，尽量别让人发现他的与众不同，但就算被发现了，也要保持坦然，只是长得和别人不太一样而已，也没什么大不了的。

6

姜年懵懵懂懂的上了小学。小学的男厕的站立式马桶间有隔板，姜年只要避开那些特别活泼的男生就可以了。因为姜年学习成绩好，看着比较高冷，又不好接近，男生们并不是很敢招惹他。

7

姜年就是那种永远年级前三的学霸，他似乎同时拥有理科头脑和文科头脑，所以他的语数英都很好。在八岁的时候，他的父亲认为他始终是要接触一下外面的世界的，于是带着他第一次出远门旅行。他第一次乘飞机，显得非常兴奋。他的父亲在一边宠溺的看着他。

8

小学的日子一天一天的过去，姜年也逐渐从一个小豆丁长成了一棵比较大的豆芽菜。他依旧还是那么的高冷。其实他也不是故意想那么高冷的，只是他也不知道该和别的小朋友说什么，于是只能自己一个人独来独往，这对他掩盖身体的问题还是很有帮助的。但作为一个优等生，总是会有人来勾搭他。这时候，他也不会太过排斥，总是会耐心的为别人解答问题。所以班里的小朋友们都与他关系还不错。

9

老师也很喜欢姜年。她们总是会给姜年塞各种小零食，一脸慈爱的看着他，有种母爱泛滥的感觉。

10

在小学毕业后的那个暑假刚开始时，姜年的父亲一脸严肃的问他想不想要做变性手术。姜年非常迷茫，问他为什么要做变性手术。父亲问他觉不觉得自己有与众不同的难受感觉吗？姜年有点疑惑，为什么要难受？他有时也和别的男生一起上厕所。那些男生都不怎么敢惹他。从来没有人说他与众不同。他的父亲显然松了口气，但还是问他想不想变成女人或男人。姜年不太明白女人和男人有什么区别。他的父亲想了想，跟他说等到了初中，他会明白的。如果那时他改变主意了，也可以做变性手术。他问父亲为什么他自己不做变性手术，他父亲说，等他以后会明白的。

11

小学毕业后，姜年考上了家附近的一所比较好的公立初中。虽然这个初中不属于学区范围，但离家也很近。初中的孩子们已经有点成熟了。姜年依然还是优等生，作为一个长得比较帅学习成绩又好的男孩子，姜年向来很受女生的欢迎，也招来了某些男生的嫉妒。但在他收下了实在推脱不了的女生送他的小礼物，和男生们分享的时候，男生们显然也不再讨厌他了。

12

这个方法是姜年询问了他的父亲以后，他父亲告诉他的。他觉得他的父亲在这方面似乎很有经验。

13

在姜年上了初中后，他有了自己的房间。

14

初一的时候，姜年发生了遗精。一早起来看到湿了一块的床单实在让人心情复杂。来喊他起床的父亲看到这种情况，特别淡定的让他起来，以后就收了他的床单扔进了洗衣机。其实因为之前他父亲详细的给他做过性教育，姜年也是知道这种情况是怎么回事的，但真的发生的时候，还是很羞耻的。

15

自从遗精后，他的性教育上升到了一个崭新的境界，基本上该知道的也都知道了。上初中的男孩子已经颇为成熟了，他不知不觉就学会了应该怎样自慰，当然是以男性的方式。某一天晚上，姜年正在自撸的时候，看到了父亲悄悄走进房间，他吓得立刻停止了动作，装出一副睡熟的样子，父亲帮他掖了掖被子就离开了，姜年松了口气，看来没有被发现。

16

其实姜年也不是非常沉迷自撸，尤其是之前父亲也对他说过自慰不是一件羞耻的事，只要不沉迷就好。而且作为一个双性人，其实……他知道还有别的办法能达到同样的目的，而且似乎会更爽。但是，作为一个被当做男孩子养大的人，他实在是不怎么想尝试另一种方法。

17

初中的男孩子们非常的污，当然，女孩子也是。姜年总是会不小心听到男孩子们在讨论污污的事情，也能听到女孩子们毫不避讳的讨论。而且不知道从什么时候起，有些女生看到两个男生在一起勾肩搭背，就会发出迷之笑声。

18

作为一朵高岭之花，姜年还是属于比较独善其身的。但因为他帅，而且像他这么帅还没有女朋友的男生，实在是某些女生YY的对象。当然，姜年对此没什么太过排斥的。只是他比较犹豫他到底喜欢男生还是女生？

19

他也问过他的父亲这个问题，他应该喜欢男生还是女生。父亲用一种心疼的眼神看着他，说，不是应该喜欢，而是他真的喜欢什么，然后又说，他们这样的人，喜欢一个人也是件很艰难的事情，如果喜欢的人接受不了他们的样子，就只能选择变性或者离开。

20

姜年问父亲，这就是他为什么没有另一个父亲的原因吗，那时的他早就接受了他的父亲就是他的母亲，而他没有另一个父亲的事实，他并不是非常在意这件事，只是单纯想知道实情而已。。他的父亲叹了口气，说他其实没有真正爱过什么人，然后犹豫了一下，对他说，其实他是一夜情的产物，他也不知道另一个男人是谁，当时过了一段时间才发现自己怀了他，不忍心打了，而且想着自己也可以有一个孩子养老，就终于把他生了下来。就算现在与那个男人相见，他也不会认得了，大概只有靠基因鉴定，才能找到他的另一个父亲了。

21

姜年觉得他的身世可真是狗血，不过已经比他想的好很多了。他本来预想的最差情况是他的父亲被某个渣男抛弃，突然发现自己怀孕，不忍心打掉，然后忍辱负重，独自一人把他养大。他觉得大概是自己被班里某些喜欢霸道总裁文的女生荼毒的太厉害了。现在看起来，他很满意他的家庭情况。

22

于是，虽然长得帅，姜年也仍旧没有女朋友。他礼貌的拒绝了追他的女生们。虽然，父亲并没有禁止他找女朋友或者男朋友，但他仍旧觉得，不是所有人都能接受他的与众不同，他并不想玩弄其他人的感情，更不想让人发现自己的秘密。总的说来，他虽然不是个沉闷的人，也不排斥人比较多的场合，但还是比较喜欢独来独往。

23

在初三的时候，虽然要进行中考了，但对于优等生来说，在一模考后，就可以选择与本区高中签约，基本上是妥妥的会被录取。因为姜年的特殊情况，他与父亲讨论过，最后决定不需要去考外区的学校，待在本区还可以走读，于是，他签了约。

24

签完了约的优等生几乎等于不用再努力学习了。每天，他的作业基本上都能在学校里完成。虽然姜年的父亲对他没什么要求，但他还是在课余时间借来了高中的书学习高中的知识，而且也有更多的时间干点不务正业的事。

25

姜年被同班女生安利了耽美小说。于是在回到家后，他能悄咪咪的打开电脑，开始看那些女生们发给他的小说。当然，在看的时候，他会小心身后可能会出现的父亲。当然，也只是可能出现。他的父亲向来比较尊重他的隐私，一般不会太过打扰他玩电脑。但每隔一个半小时，他就会喊姜年出去休息一会儿。

26

之前姜年看过起点文，看过言情文，看过种马文，但他对有些黄暴的描写实在是无感。那些种马文写的实在太没有美感了。然后那些言情文……他觉得他毕竟不是个女生，还是少看看比较好。于是最后只剩下两个选择，起点和耽美。看多了起点，姜年决定尝试一下女生们大力推荐的耽美文。

27

但是看了她们发过来的文包后的结果让他有种一言难尽的感觉。这……真的是个男人吗？作为一个双性的男孩纸，他似乎，也不会这么柔柔弱弱的吧，而且那个受是不是太无理取闹了，太作了吧。Get不到傲娇受的萌点的姜年默默地叉掉了页面，决定还是继续看起点文吧。

28

然而，那些女孩子才不会那么容易放过他呢。他的同桌倾情给他推荐了一本叫做《活着……恶心》的文。看到这个名字的姜年有一种不好的感觉，他没有忍住自己的好奇心，还是点开了。于是，悲伤的姜年打算戳瞎自己的双眼。当他硬撑着看到塞老鼠的时候，他绝望的点了叉，觉得自己不是很能理解现在的女孩子。

29

看了这种文的姜年有一点点的担心，他以后怕不是会变成这种人吧。不，他是个顶天立地的男人。虽然他也可以当女人，但他还是一个男人。男人要有担当，才不要这么卿卿歪歪的。于是那段时间，姜年父亲总是看到他在奋发图强，还劝他不要那么拼命，都签了约了，趁现在多去玩一玩，等高中了应该就不能那么轻松了。姜年叹气，谁家有一个不但不催孩子努力，还怂恿孩子去玩的家长。不过，他很庆幸他有这么一个父亲。

30

在初中毕业的那个暑假，姜年的父亲又问了他一遍，要不要做变性手术？姜年已经忘了这茬了。父亲突然提起来，让他认真的思考了一下，然后回答还是不用了。他都不知道自己喜欢女人还是男人呢。而且这样也没什么不好。他自慰的时候可以尝试两种方法。

31

顺利的念完了初中的姜年在度过了一个颓废的暑假之后，迎来了高中生活，顺利的进入了本区的一个市重点，与家的距离不远不近，于是他选择了走读。每天，父亲上班的时候顺路把他送过去，下班的时候只能等他放学再回家。其实还有校车这种东西，也正好经过他们家附近，但是太贵了，他父亲觉得这个价格实在没意思，于是决定自己辛苦一点送他上下学。

32

上了高中，生活也没什么太大变化。姜年一如既往当着他的高冷优等生。他有时都会忘了自己其实是个双性人。只有每次在家里洗澡，摸到下面的时候，才会恍然惊觉，他终究与普通的男孩子不同。于是在班里几乎所有优秀的男生都有女朋友的情况下，他仍旧超脱于世俗之外。也有的女生会来追他，都被他以要好好学习的借口，礼貌的拒绝了。

33

他回家的时候，也会对他的父亲讲起班上秀恩爱的狗男女们。这时他的父亲总会沉默，然后问他不需要找一个女朋友吗。他不是很在意，说现在男生的女朋友有很多都只是用来炫耀的，他只想有一段认真的感情，而现在的一切都不是认真的。父亲叹气，说他毕竟与正常人不同，想要有一段认真的感情不是一件容易的事，然后又严肃的说，他千万不能骗婚，如果他真的爱上了某个女孩，要与对方结婚，一定要据实相告，如果觉得对方接受不了，不要勉强。如果喜欢上了男人……他这样的很容易吃亏，但他不是天生该待在下面的，不要当个纯0，也尽量不要生孩子。为什么不要生孩子？姜年问。你不会想承受这种痛苦的，如果你碰上了一个渣男，受苦的是你自己。之前我生你的时候，差点难产死了，我们的器官是残缺不全的，本就不该生孩子，我不希望你也体验一遍相同的感觉。父亲回答。

34

姜年若有所思。不过他现在还不用考虑这么长远的问题。学习，才是最重要的。

35

但高中的女生们也是很不安分的。在上美术课的时候，坐在他身后的女生会一边画画一边讨论她们看过的耽美文，大声到让他想装作听不到都不行，而且还有个女生非常喜欢看双性文，她提起喜欢的文总是会很兴奋。姜年确定了一下自己并没有听错，真的是双性受，他更加迷茫了，原来还有这种设定吗？这种设定竟然是属于耽美的？

36

当他问起他的同桌的时候，他的同桌带着意味深长的笑，给他推荐了一篇叫做《孽……子》的文，主角是个双性受。姜年看到这个名字，又有了一种不妙的感觉，这种感觉和他当年看到给他留下了深刻印象的《活着……恶心》那篇文名字的时候是差不多的。但他还是作死的打开了。于是，他受到了惊吓。那个男主好可怜啊。他的父母竟然这么对他。不过他自己也活的太窝囊了吧。他怎么会那么吸引男生呢，没有男的追我呀。他竟然还被强暴了！他的同学太无聊了吧！他还怀孕了？他怎么不流产？等等，上他的那个是他的儿子吗？什么？还能有这种操作？

37

虽然看的羞耻无比，但不知为何，姜年还是把它看完了。终于看完了的姜年满脸恍惚。所以……他的父亲应该没有这种情况吧，应该吧。等到父亲来喊他吃饭时，他第一次不敢直视他的父亲。他的父亲看他恍惚的样子有点担心，开玩笑的问他是不是失恋了。他立刻回过神了来，说他都没有女朋友，失什么恋？他故作镇定的吃完饭，立刻回了房间。

38

那一个晚上姜年都没有睡好。满脑子都是文里的描写。想着想着，父亲的脸突然出现在他脑海里。他吓了一跳，决定立刻停止胡思乱想。但这不是说停就能停下来。在之后的日子里，他时不时就会想起这篇文，和文里的父亲。于是每次看到父亲的时候，他都很不自在。

39

然后让姜年最终发现事情大条了的一个情况，是他在难得抽个空自撸的时候，最后在射的那一刻，他的脑子里出现了父亲的样子。射完的空窗期里，他呆呆的坐在那里思考人生。他什么时候对他的父亲有了那样的想法？虽然他的父亲不介意他喜欢男人，但这不代表他能接受他的儿子喜欢上父亲。这是不对的。

40

于是，在之后的一段时间里，姜年努力的避开他的父亲。一回到家就把自己关进卧室，对他父亲担心的眼神视而不见，虽然心里有一点愧疚，但他告诉自己他必须要让自己死心。

41

这显然是不可能的。而且给这段暗恋雪上加霜的是姜年已经要高上高三了，所有的感情问题都要先放到一边去，学习才是最重要的。但是据说马克思说过，唯有爱情和咳嗽无法掩饰。虽然不一定是马克思说的，但这句话还是很有道理。他感冒的时候从来掩饰不了自己的咳嗽，他就更不确定自己能不能掩饰自己的感情了。他偷偷的把自己的QQ名从 “开年大吉”换成了“明年相爱”，姜鸣和姜年相爱，真是完美。敲下这个名字的时候，他的心里有一种感觉自己悄悄表白了的窃喜。为了不让父亲看到他改的名字多想什么，他把父亲拉入了黑名单，尽管他对这行为有点内疚。但当他的同桌问他是不是喜欢上了什么人，打算明年毕业就去追的时候，那点窃喜立刻消失得无影无踪。他怎么可能去追呢。那个他喜欢的人大概永远都不会知道他的感情了。

42

姜年正式进入了高三。前两年还能吊儿郎当的优等生也被摧残得根本无暇思考感情问题了。每天都累成一条咸鱼。但姜年在心里还有些感谢这样的忙碌，让他能暂时放下他的感情。

43

最最忙碌的一年过去了。刚走出考场的那一刻，姜年终于松了口气。但看到在考场外等他的父亲时，他终于又想起了久违的感情问题。考试考完了，他就要天天待在家里了，天天面对自己暗恋的人，却无法告白，想想就让他不是很想回家。然而姜年当然是做不出因为感情问题就离家出走的事的。他知道他的父亲爱他，宠他，但是以对待儿子的方式，而不是情人。可他已经不满足于只能做一个儿子了。

44

回到家后，姜年本想一如既往的把自己关进卧室，但这次，他的父亲叫住了他。他有点心虚地跟父亲在客厅里坐下。他的父亲看着他，突然叹了口气，说，“你终于长大了。”姜年有点方，不知道他的父亲要说什么，如果是要好好就不正当的感情教育他一顿……考试刚考完就要让他面对如此残酷的问题吗？他不想让自己的暗恋还没有表白就胎死腹中啊qwq，然而，现实总是残酷的。他听到他的父亲说，“你没有什么想对我说的吗？”姜年彻底陷入了懵逼。父亲怎么看出来的？他觉得自己藏的还是不错的。现在该怎么办？是装傻还是干脆表白算了？天呐！

45

姜年勇敢的注视着父亲的眼睛，在大脑能思考的前一刻，就大声说了出来，“老爸，我喜欢你！”

父亲愣住了，但随即又很淡定地说，“我知道。”哎？这反应和他想的不一样啊。

“我说的喜欢不是那种喜欢……”

“我知道啊。”

姜年一脸懵逼的看着他的父亲，“你……知道？”

“我今天主要不是和你谈这个问题的。这事儿等会儿再说。”父亲依旧淡定。

“所以……今天是要谈什么？”

“哦，我就是想把咱们在外区那套一室一厅的小房子卖了，再换套大一点的两室一厅登在你名下。你要住也行，租掉也行，就当我送你的毕业礼物了。”

啊咧？这跟说好的套路不一样啊。不是应该谈感情吗？怎么突然变成谈房子了？

“你要赶我走？”姜年突然想起他如果有了一套房子，是不是就要搬走了？

“没有啊。你要是愿意还是可以住在这里。你的房间会永远保留。那套房子只是给你备用的。”

姜年终于松了口气。

46

“那……要贷款吗？”

“不用，咱家的积蓄买一个房间还是买得起的。最近人民币在疯狂贬值，只有房子在涨，为了不让账户里的钱也变得一文不值，只能买套大点房子屯着了。”

“好吧……但你不要赶我走。”

“你是我儿子，我怎么会赶你走呢？”

47

可是，我并不想只是当你的儿子啊。姜年的心情突然低落了下来。

“好了，该说的事说完了。现在你有什么事想说吗？”

“我……”姜年所有的话都憋在了喉咙里，之前好不容易鼓起的勇气也都没了，“没什么。”

父亲眯了眯眼，“把你之前说的话再重复一遍。”

“我之前说什么了？”姜年努力装傻，死命的想把这事揭过去。

“我记得之前我一直教育你要当个有担当的人吧。就算身体和平常人不一样，心理上也要独立坚强。”

这和我说的话有什么关系吗？姜年默默腹诽。

“所以你要对你说过的每一句话负责。”父亲继续说道，用一种让姜年有种不妙的预感的眼神看着他。

“你想说什么就说吧，我不会揍你的。”就是这句话让姜年更方了好吗。父亲的确很少揍他。上一次挨揍，他还记得是他小时候撒了一次谎，然后被教育对着家人绝对不可以撒谎，但对着外人，有时候善意的谎言是必须的。扯远了，现在这个情况看下来，父亲是不会放过他的。

姜年沉默了一会，给自己做完了心理建设，然后豁出去了一般，视死如归的说，“我喜欢你。”

父亲用一种奇异的眼神看着他，说，“你知道你在说什么吗？”

“我知道，我喜欢你，不是儿子对父亲的那种喜欢。”姜年自暴自弃般的说道。

父亲叹了口气，说，“你还小。还没有见识过外面的世界。不要那么早就吊死在一棵树上。”

“可是那棵树就是最好的树啊。”姜年小声嘟囔。

等等，姜年突然反应过来，看父亲的反应，似乎，好像，一点都不惊讶的样子，难道他早就知道？

“你早就知道了？”

父亲点头，“你藏的真不怎么样。”

“什么？你为什么会知道？”姜年快要抓狂了。

“你以为我不知道你在看什么东西吗？你还把用户名改成了明年相爱。本来我以为你是暗恋上哪个男人了不想和我说。但后来我不小心发现你似乎一直在看父子文。再想想你老是对我躲躲闪闪的。差不多也能得出结论了。那段时间我怕影响你考试的心情，就没跟你说。”

“你！我明明把你拉入黑名单了！”

 “但我知道你的QQ号啊，你一般是不拒绝陌生人的好友申请的，我就是那些陌生人中的一个。”

天呐！他的一世英名都毁于一旦了。（搞得像他有过英名一样。）姜年满脸绝望。

“所以你到底答不答应我！”姜年暴躁的问道，“既然你没有立刻把我抓过来揍一顿。”

“你……想清楚了？我已经单身了这么多年了，如果现在再谈一次恋爱，你敢分手的话，我不知道我会做出什么来。”

姜年真没想到他的父亲还有鬼畜黑化的潜质，但是，“你就一点都不纠结你是我老爸吗？我以为这才是重点。”

“我们这种双性人，本来就和正常人不一样。当初生下你，看到你和我一样，我已经很难受了。我本来也不希望你再有一个孩子将来和我们一样。”父亲摸了摸姜年的头，感觉手感一如既往的好，“所以自产自销也不错。我答应你。但是你最好不要背叛我。”

就这样了？姜年有点不可思议，他本来已经做好了进入修罗场的准备，结果父亲就这么轻描淡写的答应了他的表白，让他有一种一拳打在棉花上的感觉。

父亲显然看穿了他的想法，“你还想怎么样？是想让我在那里大闹一场喊我不要，我不同意我们可是父子你不能这样？以后那些奇奇怪怪的父子文，你最好少看一点。我不是那种娘不拉几的父亲。”

“哎，等等，你怎么知道那些父子文这么写的？”姜年有点诧异。

“当初知道你在看后，为了了解一下你的爱好，我自己去找了你手机里的文包，浏览了一下，发现有很多双性文呢。”父亲幽幽的说道。

这……这就有点尴尬了。那现在，表白成功的情侣应该做些什么？姜年有点犹豫。

48

父亲笑了笑，扳过他的脸，吻了上去。

49

姜年在被亲的晕晕乎乎的间隙，迷迷糊糊的想，这和他当初想的好像有点不一样啊。

 

尾声

第二天清晨，姜年清醒了以后，看着床上的一片狼藉，脸红成了番茄。他一点都不想回想昨天父亲是怎么把他酱酱酿酿的，然后他似乎也压了父亲一回。他最忘不掉的，就是父亲在开始前意味深长的对他说，“我让你少看点那些文，是因为你觉得你压的了我吗？”姜年捂住了脸，他的确是压不住父亲的，但后来父亲看他那可怜的小样，还是让他压了一回。只是那次丢脸的秒射实在让他想找早早忘掉算了。

还没回头，强壮的手臂把他揽了过去，“你已经放假了，多睡会。”

姜年嗯了一声，露出了痴汉的笑容，有了父亲，就是他一生的幸福。

 

 


	2. 相性一百问

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一百问其实是一种很无聊的东西，然而蠢作者只能写写比较短的小番外了，为了感谢留下爱心的妹子们O(∩_∩)O
> 
> 顺便，作者对于全文里几乎没有出现过父亲的名字感到有点愧疚，明明是两个人的故事，你却不能有姓名，真是悲伤（其实因为是儿子的视角于是就没有父亲的全名出现），所以下文里父亲以名字出现。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于后五十问啦啦啦，还有请注意，本文偏向年上，但有互攻

鉴于作者的亲妈属性，和两位男主的关系还是不错的，于是作者成功的使姜年同意了让作者去他家做客顺便让他们做个一百问的要求。

见面的第一瞬间，Lilith扑上去抱住了姜年的大腿：小年，你一定要保佑我啊！

姜年（摸头，有点不好意思加茫然）：保佑什么？

Lilith（继续死命抱大腿）：保佑我考的好一点啊！学霸！快罩我！

姜鸣皱眉，拉开了快变成姜年的腿部挂件的作者，“要问什么就快点问，不问你就快走吧”

作者委屈地爬起来坐好，拿出了写有一百问的小本本。

1 请问您的名字？    

姜年：姜年。

姜鸣：姜鸣。

2 年龄是？   

姜年：刚满18。

姜鸣：40

Lilith（作痛哭流涕状）：你怎么这么老啊，正常父子就是避不开年龄差啊，明明我已经尽量让你早点生孩子了。

姜鸣（淡然）：22岁是法定结婚年龄。

Lilith（小声）：可是你没结婚啊。

姜年：哎？老爸你已经这么老了？我都忘了你的年龄了，这些年你看起来没什么变化啊。

Lilith（满脸得意）：那是，你们都长得那么帅，看起来当然不显老，我可是特别给了你爹一点都长不老的设定。（默默想着其实自己的爹的脸看着那么多年也没什么变化，就是头发有点……不，不能想下去了，姜小年他爹肯定不会秃的，秃了我就给姜小年换个男人）

 3 性别是？  

姜年（有点犹豫）：男？

Lilith：身份证性别上肯定是男，没事，我知道你们的情况的，这问题pass。

  4 请问您的性格是怎样的？   

姜年：温柔，可能有点不合群，大概还有点逗比。

姜鸣：算是比较沉稳吧。

Lilith（默默腹诽）：不，我觉得在最后我好像把你写崩了，都有点鬼畜黑化了，明明我之前还想着温柔沉稳的父亲教出一个可爱的孩子之类的。

 5 对方的性格？

姜年：温柔，是个非常耐心，非常负责的老爸，对我很纵容。

姜鸣：可爱，很听话。

Lilith：说实话，我觉得能把儿子拐上床的父亲其实本来就有点那什么了，虽然他也没诱奸你。当然我尊重你们的选择，没批评的意思。

姜年（着急的辩解）：不，是我自愿的，我先追的他，他才是被我强迫的。

姜鸣：没什么强迫，我本来就没有妻子，我的儿子向我表白，我也喜欢他，就答应了，两个同样身体残缺的人在一起是最好的选择，不会向外人泄露秘密。

姜年（难过）：所以我知道其实你不是真的爱我，只是为了保护我。

姜鸣（叹了口气，摸了摸他的头）：你是我的儿子，照顾你本来就是我的责任，这份血脉是比情人更牢固的关系（顿了顿）我也在试着爱上你，不止把你当成儿子看待，而且我总是不可能先离开你。

姜年（立刻心情明媚）：我也不会离开你的，我会努力让你爱上我，努力当个好儿子和情人，不，是爱人！

姜鸣（宠溺地继续摸头杀）：你已经是个好儿子了。

Lilith（默默感动）：所以说两情相悦才是最美好的嘛，要什么强制爱，强迫，强暴，强奸blablabla

姜年（脸色不妙）：不，你别让我想起我看的那些东西。

Lilith（立刻住嘴）：抱歉。下一个问题。

6 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？   

姜鸣：在医院，小年是我生的。

Lilith：这问题对于父子来说有点奇妙啊。下一题。

 7 对对方的第一印象？   

姜鸣：小小的一团，看着很脆弱的样子，让我想要保护他好好成长。

姜年：这两个问题我都回答不上o(╥﹏╥)o

Lilith：没事，这种题对有血缘关系的cp来说都不怎么友好。下一题。

 8 喜欢对方哪一点呢？   

姜鸣（骄傲状）：我爸一看就是一个温柔可靠的男人，我哪都喜欢。

姜鸣（用叙述事实的平淡口吻）：我的儿子我最喜欢。

Lilith：你们还真是互宠啊，行，下一题。

 9 讨厌对方哪一点？ 

姜年：哎？还有问这种问题？我说了我哪里都喜欢。

姜鸣：我的儿子是最好的。

Lilith（扶额）：行吧行吧，你们俩都很好。下一题。

10 您觉得自己与对方相性好么？   

姜年：当然好啊，我爸最宠我了。

姜鸣：好，小年很听话。

Lilith：我也想要那么宠孩子的老爸qwq

 11 您怎么称呼对方？    

姜年：小时候的称呼已经忘了，不知道什么时候就变成“老爸”了。

姜鸣：我一直都叫他小年。

12 您希望怎样被对方称呼？    

姜年：这样挺好的。

姜鸣：不用改。

Lilith：话说你们是父子哎，这种叫法在床上不会萎吗。

姜年（脸立刻红成了番茄）：这……应该叫情趣吧。

Lilith（了然）：你没白看那些文啊。

姜年（抓狂）：别在提那些文了！！！

Lilith（接到了宠儿父亲的瞪视）：OKOK，我不提了，（转向姜鸣）那您不介意的吗？

姜鸣（耸耸肩）：都说了是情趣。

Lilith：好了，这个话题就此打住，十八禁的内容还是放到后五十问吧。

13 如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？    

姜年：呃……虽然这么说有点……但我觉得我爸还是比较像那种牧羊犬，温柔可靠，有些地方比我还细心。

Lilith：没事，这只是个比喻而已，姜先生呢？

姜鸣：仓鼠，看着很可爱。

Lilith：没想到您也喜欢萌系动物啊。下一题。

14 如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？    

姜年：我还没工作呢，用我爸给的零花钱帮他买礼物多浪费啊。平常我也就在他忘了自己的生日的时候提醒一下他，买块蛋糕，有时间就自己做。

Lilith（惭愧）：你还真是上得厅堂入得厨房，贤惠的好儿子呢。像我就什么都不会做。

姜鸣：他想要的东西我直接帮他买了，不用送什么礼物。他生日时，我也就是带他出去吃一顿豪华点的大餐。

Lilith（羡慕）：您可真宠他啊。

15 那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？     

姜年：现在没什么想要的。想要的我爸都给我买了。（突然脸红）我……就想要他……

姜鸣（了然）：等你下次生日我随便你怎么折腾。

姜年（激动）：真的？

姜鸣（对姜年宠溺的笑）：当然。

姜年（羞涩）：你的生日也快到了吧，我……

Lilith：打住打住，这才第15问呢，别那么黄暴，请正常地回答问题。

姜鸣：我也没什么想要的，想要的他已经给我了。

姜鸣的脸又成了一只番茄。

Lilith：行了行了，再下去小年整个人都要爆炸了，下一题。

16 对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？   

姜年：没有。

姜鸣：他太拼了，高三那段时间天天熬到12点，对身体不好。

Lilith（扶额）：高三都这样好吧，12点已经算早的了。

17 您的毛病是？   

姜年（有点不确定）：呃……总是沉迷学习？剩余时间还很喜欢看各种小说。

姜鸣：太宠儿子。

Lilith（露出绝望的神情）：你们这种也叫毛病？

18 对方的毛病是？   

姜鸣：总是很晚睡觉，熬夜很伤身体的。

姜年：我爸总是很执着地叫我早点睡觉，还老让我不要再看书了，去放松一下，出去走走，特别碎碎念。

Lilith：哎？那之前不是有个对对方有哪里不满的问题，你都说没有，碎碎念不是很让人讨厌的吗？

姜年（骄傲状）：我当然不讨厌了，我爸那是关心我，别人可没这种待遇。

Lilith：行了，我知道你们在秀恩爱，不用虐狗了好吗！！！

19对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？    

姜年：没有，他做什么都是为我好。

姜鸣（颇为不满的语气）：他总是熬夜。

姜年：没事，我高考都考完了，不会再熬夜了。

Lilith：等等，你们那什么的时候不熬夜的吗？

姜年：什么那什么……（突然明白过来，立刻脸红）那种事也不用熬夜做吧……

Lilith（慢吞吞的说）：持久力不行啊……

姜年（爆炸中）：什么持久力不行！我很持久的！！！

Lilith：不管怎么样，你都还是个小屁孩，年轻人节制一点吧。（收到了来自姜鸣的目光，有点怕怕），好了，下一题。

20 您做的什么事情会让对方不快？

姜年：熬到太晚，还有对我爸说谎，当然我再也没干过这种事。

姜鸣：有时候太唠叨了。

姜年O(∩_∩)O：没关系，我知道你是关心我。

21 你们的关系到达何种程度了？   

姜年：该做的都做过了。

Lilith：你真是一点都不矜持。

姜年：矜持有什么用，就因为我不说，我差点就追不到我爸了。

Lilith（默默腹诽）：你有追过吗？明明你爹早就发现了好吗。

22 两个人初次约会是在哪里？    

姜年：约会？嗯……我们好像没有认真约会过吧，平常我爸会带我出去玩，也会去看电影，但都不算约会吧。

姜鸣（带着笑意）：下次我带你去吃烛光晚餐？

姜年（心动的样子但又有点失落）：算了吧，我们一看就是父子，哪有父亲带儿子去吃烛光晚餐的……

Lilith：你们可以在家里吃烛光晚餐啊，顺便求个婚什么的（又接到了姜鸣意味不明的眼光）（糟糕，我是不是不小心说了什么不该说的话，快转移话题）来来来，下一题

23 那时候俩人的气氛怎样？    

Lilith：这题没有成立基础，pass。

24 那时进展到何种程度？    

Lilith：再pass。

25 经常去的约会地点？

Lilith：这问题好烦啊，总有没约过会的cp吧。

26 您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？   

姜年：他老是忘了他的生日，还要我提醒他。所以等我大一点了，在他生日时，我会给他做蛋糕。

姜鸣：他生日我会带他出去吃顿好的。

Lilith：好的是多好？

姜年（抢着回答）：就法餐啊，意餐啊，日料啊什么的，反正挺豪华的。

Lilith（面无表情）：可以，你们开心就好。

 27 是由哪一方先告白的？    

姜年：当然是我了（突然有点底气不足），虽然他早就发现了。

Lilith：没事，不管怎么样先表白的就是你。

28 您有多喜欢对方？    

姜年：我很喜欢很喜欢很喜欢老爸。

Lilith：嗯，我感觉到了你的喜欢。姜先生呢？这可是个告白的好机会哦。

姜鸣（认真地对姜年说）：我会用我的一切保护你，用一生陪伴你。

（姜年快要脸红得原地爆炸了。）

Lilith：好了好了，下一题。

29 那么，您爱对方么？    

姜年：当然爱啦，这是什么鬼问题，那么质疑情侣的感情。

姜鸣：我一直都爱着他。

（姜年又脸红了）

Lilith：小年息怒，这些问题我也是从网上找的，不靠谱也正常。

30 对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？

姜鸣：他不用说什么，装可怜看着我我就没办法了。

姜年：他说的每句话都让我没办法，我很听话的。

31 如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？    

姜鸣（情绪低落）：我不想要个后妈或者后爸……如果真的有了，我可能会忍受不了再变成单纯的父子关系……那就只好搬出去住了。

姜鸣（叹了口气，摸了摸姜年的头）：我不会给你找后妈后爸的。现在你还小，如果你以后遇到了更好的人，就在一起吧，我会放手的。

姜年（有点激动）：你明明说过我要是变心，你不知道会干出什么事，原来就是放手？我才不要你放手！我要是变心，你就把我关小黑屋，关到我回心转意！……什么玩意，我不会变心的好吗！

Lilith（干笑）：小年你先淡定一点，你爸没说自己会变心啊。

（似乎才反应过来自己说了什么的姜年又变成了番茄）

姜年：呃……我刚刚……老爸你别在意啊，我……

（姜鸣默默地看着他，眼神深邃）

Lilith（暗自奸笑）：自己挖的坑当然要自己跳了，没想到姜小年还有抖M的潜质啊。

32 可以原谅对方变心么？    

Lilith假装没看到这题。

33 如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎办？   

姜年：不可能，我们都是一起出门的，才不会迟到。

Lilith：是的，住在一起什么的最美好了。

35 对方性感的表情？    

姜年（脸红中）：嗯……

（Lilith秒懂）

姜鸣（挺淡定）：就……（被脸红的姜年一把捂住嘴，“别说了”）

Lilith：行了，下一题（叹气，默默吐槽就这样的问题都不行了那后五十问咋办啊）

36 两个人在一起的时候，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？    

姜年（脸红）：他第一次亲我的时候。

姜鸣：他脱光了诱惑我的时候。（一旁的姜年来不及捂上他的嘴）

Lilith：这回答真是形成了巨大对比，小年你太纯洁了，明明大家都是老司机了，别不好意思呀~~~

38 做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？   

姜年（一脸幸福的撒狗粮表情）：现在每天早上起来都能看到他睡在旁边。

姜鸣：以前是晚上看见他安静的睡着，帮他盖被子的时候，现在是睡一床被子，不用我再帮他盖了。

Lilith（捂脸）：好甜的糖，我要被齁死了。

 39 曾经吵架么？    

姜年：不吵，只有我偶尔单方面挨骂，但那是我罪有应得。懂事了以后就没有了。

40 都是些什么吵架呢？    

Lilith：不存在的

41 之后如何和好？   

Lilith：pass

 42 转世后还希望做恋人么？    

姜年：谁知道我们会转世成什么啊，说不定下一世都不是人了，珍惜当下才是最重要的。

Lilith：说得好，转世这么虚无缥缈的东西随它去吧。

43 什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？    

姜年（脸红）：在床上……

姜鸣：他看我的时候。

Lilith（了然）：说实话，小年你的眼神就说明了一切嘛，难怪之前根本瞒不住。

姜年：我有什么办法，我总不能不爱他。

44 您的爱情表现方式是？  

姜年：没什么特殊表现吧，就……总是亲他……（逐渐小声）

姜鸣（想了想）：他亲上来的时候我会亲回去。

Lilith：好普通的表现哦。一点都不劲爆。

45 什么时候会让您觉得“已经不爱我了”？   

姜年：我爸一直都很爱我的，不可能不爱我。

姜鸣：如果他要搬走……

姜年：我才不会离开你的！

Lilith：小年你要努力点啊，看起来你爹很没安全感呢。

 46 您觉得与对方相配的花是？    

姜年：石斛兰吧，寓意沉默威严的父亲。

姜鸣：满天星，纯洁，我的爱。

（姜年脸红中）

47 俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？    

姜年：没……不，至少我没什么瞒着他。

姜鸣：没，我会把事情都告诉他，我尊重他选择的权利。

Lilith：这才是一家人该有的相处方式。

48 您的自卑感来自？    

姜年（奇怪）：我有什么好自卑的吗？

Lilith：这只是一个普通的问题而已，没有针对你。

姜鸣：之前我对自己的双性身体有点……（犹豫了一下），但生了小年以后，觉得也就那样罢了。

Lilith：就是，自卑有什么意思，好好生活才是最重要的。

49 俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？    

姜年：当然是秘密的，大概永远都不能公开了。（有点小小的失落）

姜鸣（安慰一下姜年）：你叔叔还是知道的。

姜年：也就他知道，还是秘密。

Lilith：（是的，这个叔叔就是已经被作者遗忘了的出现在第2段里的那个干爹，在以后父亲的番外里会出现的）

50 您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？

姜年：那当然啦。

姜鸣：他不离开，我就不会放手。

（中场休息时间，感谢姜年友情提供的零食）

Lilith：来来来，终于到了激动人心的后五十问了

51 请问您是攻方，还是受方？    

姜年：我是受！（一脸理直气壮）

Lilith：虽然你反攻了但你明明就是受……什么？！你竟然承认了！

姜年：有什么不好承认的，我就是受，至少和我爸在一起肯定是。

Lilith：我难得看到那么毫不犹豫就承认自己是受的受啊（感慨），你可是反攻了哎，有点出息好吗，不想当攻的受不是好受。

姜年：我才不要有出息，反正我真想在上面我爸肯定会让我的，但我肯定比不上他的气场。

Lilith：这就是为什么本文年上的原因啊，顺便让作者安利一下互攻，互攻多好啊，不让受反攻的攻都不是真爱blablabla

姜年：……

姜鸣：……

（陷入碎碎念的Lilith终于回过神）

Lilith：好了，姜先生您不用说了，你肯定是攻。

52 为什么会如此决定呢？    

姜年：我肯定比不上他的气场，他比我多活了半辈子呢。

姜鸣：他毕竟是我儿子。

Lilith：所以您还是让他反攻了。

姜鸣：他想在上面其实我也无所谓。

姜年：没关系，在下面也很爽，你不用迁就我的。

Lilith：哎，这才是真爱嘛，那些死都不让反攻的攻看得我烦死了blablabla

姜年：……

姜鸣：……

（又陷入了碎碎念的作者终于回神）

53 您对现在的状况满意么？   

姜年：满意。

姜鸣：满意。

54 初次H的地点？    

姜鸣：我的房间。

（姜年脸红）

55 当时的感觉？    

姜鸣：终于能彻底拥有我的宝贝了，很满足。

姜年（小声）：很快乐，也很满足，还很爽（继续脸红）

56 当时对方的样子？    

姜鸣：整个人都快变红了，特别羞涩的样子，又很性感。

姜年（持续脸红）：就……很性感吧……

57 初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？    

姜鸣：你已经放假了，多睡会。

姜年：嗯了一声算吗。

Lilith：你们的初夜第一句话真没情趣。

58 每星期H的次数？    

姜鸣：一到两次吧，多了不好。

59 觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？    

姜鸣：现在这样挺好。

60 那么，是怎样的H呢？    

姜鸣（有点蜜汁犹豫）：大多挺正常的吧。

（一旁的姜年持续脸红掉线中）

Lilith（精神大振）：什么叫挺正常的，还有不正常的吗？

姜鸣：我们……

（持续掉线的姜年突然捂住了姜鸣的嘴，让Lilith很不满）

61 自己最敏感的地方？    

姜鸣：脖子。

Lilith看着一旁已经没有很久回答问题的姜年：姜小年，别装死了，快回答问题！

姜年（弱弱的声音）：可以不回答吗……

Lilith（恶狠狠）：当然不可以！你爹都答了你还想不答，你要不说信不信我以后写几篇调教play？！

姜年（立刻抬头挺胸，可惜掩不去满脸慌张，看来Lilith的威胁起了作用）：我说，我说，你别冲动！！！

（姜鸣微笑着看着姜年与Lilith斗智斗勇，Lilith正在思考要不要真的写一篇调教play）

Lilith：早这样不就好了，那我再问一遍，你最敏感的地方是？

姜年（小声）：腰。

62 对方最敏感的地方？    

姜鸣：腰侧，我一掐他就不行了。

姜年：脖子，我很喜欢咬他脖子。

Lilith：癖好很特殊呢，我觉得你这种挺适合ABO设定的。

姜年（压低声音）：别说了！

姜鸣（有点茫然）：什么是ABO？

Lilith：就是……（看到了姜年使劲眨眼暗示，决定小小的厚道一下，还是不说了）您可以去自己查，这种东西很好找的。

63 用一句话形容H时的对方？    

姜鸣：特别美好。

姜年：很性感。

64 坦白的说，您喜欢H么？    

姜年（一脸的自暴自弃）：喜欢。

姜鸣：喜欢。

65 一般情况下H的场所？    

姜年：房间啊，还能有什么地方？！

Lilith：场所这种东西是很多种多样的，比如野战啦，车震啦blablabla

（虽然姜年已经放飞自我了，但仍旧露出了一言难尽的表情）

66 您想尝试的H地点？    

姜鸣（默默地看着姜年，似乎看到了姜年的某些蠢蠢欲动）：我随便，他想的话我会满足他。

姜年：……我也不是很在意地点吧，要不我们下次尝试一下别的？

67 冲澡是在H前还是H后？    

姜鸣：都有。

姜年：一般是在前吧，如果还乐意动，在之后也会洗。

68 H时有什么约定么？    

姜年：算不上约定吧，我会说爱他。他也会说。

（显然姜年已经真的放飞自我了，所有问题都答得飞快，Lilith默默地笑，更有写调教play的冲动了。）

69 您与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么？

姜鸣：有，但只有一次。

姜年：没有。

Lilith：不然姜小年是从哪里来的。不过姜先生你的性生活是不是太少了点？你养了小年那么多年，一点都没有性生活？！

姜鸣（淡然）：我都自己解决了。

（Lilith服的无话可说。）

70 对於「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体」这种想法，您是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？

姜鸣（皱眉）：坚决反对。

姜年：当然反对了，这种事太没意思了，当然要两情相悦了，不然和强暴有什么区别。

Lilith：虽然他强了他，但是他爱他啊~~~……不行，我说不下去了，什么玩意啊。我也坚定拒绝这种什么爱你就要强占你的蛇精病操作。

71 如果对方被暴徒强奸了，您会怎麽做？

姜年：为什么有这种问题？！

Lilith：这问题是挺膈应的……

姜鸣（认真）：我会安慰小年，然后想办法杀了那个人给他报仇。

Lilith：这是法治社会，杀人是犯法的……但是我觉得你做得对（默默忏悔自己的三观实在不正，但有时候看到人渣真的恨不得让他们去死，而且老实人黑化什么的还挺带感的。）

姜年：我……除了安慰我爸好像也不能做什么吧，我们这种情况不能报警……但如果他想杀了那个人，我会跟他一起。

Lilith：Good job！这种方法我很欣赏，虽然违法什么的……

72 您会在H前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？

姜鸣：在之前之后他都会脸红。我还好吧。

姜年：当然会啦，我还是青少年呢。

Lilith（小声）：都那么多次了还羞涩啥啊……

73 如果好朋友对您说「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请…」并要求H，您会？

姜鸣（皱眉）：我没这种朋友。

姜年：我必须拒绝，我已经有我爸了，才不会出轨。

74 您觉得自己很擅长H吗？

姜鸣：还好。

姜年：不大擅长。（真是意外的诚实）但我正在学习。

Lilith：学习怎么当个受吗？

姜年：当然是学怎么当个攻啦。虽然我一般都在下面，但偶尔也还是在上面的，还是要学习一下的。

Lilith：（默默腹诽）那莫名的得意是怎么回事，要不是你爹让着你，你还想在上面？！

75 那麽对方呢

姜鸣：还好。（您除了还好就没有别的评价了吗）

姜年（脸红）：很擅长。

76 在H时您希望对方说的话是？

姜鸣：不用说什么，看着我就好了。

姜年：他会说爱我，就够了。

77 您比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？

姜鸣：脸红红的看着我的样子。

姜年（继续脸红）：顾及到我隐忍的样子。

78您觉得与恋人以外的人H也可以吗？

姜年：当然不可以。

姜鸣：之前我是无所谓的，但现在不行。

79您对SM有兴趣吗？

姜年（不知道想起了什么突然眼神缥缈）：还好吧……我其实不大介意。

姜鸣：有点，那是情趣。

Lilith（突然兴奋）：看来你们发生过什么呢……（脑内充满了某些黄暴情节）

80 如果对方忽然不再索求您的身体了，您会？

姜年（信誓旦旦）：我要诱惑他，或者把他强推！

Lilith(￣ー￣) ：你这是哪来的自信，你觉得你推得倒你爸吗，诱惑还差不多。

姜鸣（有点落寞）：那他应该是想离开我了，我会放手。

姜年：不会的，我不可能不想要你的！

81 您对强奸怎麽看？

姜年：怎么又是这种问题，都说了我坚决反对。

姜鸣：一种很糟糕的行为。

Lilith：是的，能干出这种事的都是人渣。

82 H中比较痛苦的事情是？

姜年：没啊，我爸对我很温柔的。

姜鸣：没有，我们很和谐。

83 在迄今为止的H中，最令您觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是？

姜年：一直都在家里，暂时还没有……

84 曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？

姜年：有。

85 那时攻方的表情？

姜年（颇为得意）：很想忍，但忍不住。

（Lilith默默吐槽姜年怎么突然就那么放得开了）

86 攻方有过强暴的行为吗？

姜鸣：没。

87 当时受方的反应是？

Lilith：pass

88 对您来说，「作为H对象」的理想是？

姜年：我爸这样的就很理想。

姜鸣（表情柔和）：小年这样的很好。

89 现在的对方符合您的理想吗？

姜年：符合。

姜鸣：符合。

（空气中弥漫着无数的粉红色泡泡）

90 在H中有使用过小道具吗？

姜鸣：有。

Lilith（八卦之心爆表）：是什么是什么？

姜年（急忙插嘴）：你还是别知道了，就是点小情趣而已！

Lilith（内心）：切，你不想让我知道我还不会写吗，早就想写小黑屋play了，看我不折腾死你。

91 您的第一次发生在什么时候？

姜鸣：21岁。

姜年：18岁。

92 那时的对象是现在的恋人吗？

姜鸣（略有愧疚）：不是。

姜年：是。老爸你别这样，虽然我有点不爽你和别的男人有过，但不那样就没有我了。现在这样很好。

93 您最喜欢被吻到哪里呢？

姜年：嘴，接吻最美好了。

姜鸣：脖子。

94 您最喜欢亲吻对方哪里呢？

姜年：哪里都喜欢。

姜鸣：全身。

95 H时最能取悦对方的事是？

姜鸣：说我爱他。

姜年：叫他爸爸。

Lilith：这情趣真是……

96 H时您会想些什麽呢？

姜年：什么都想不了好吗，大脑一片空白。

姜鸣：就看着他，什么也不想。

Lilith：只管身体力行是吧，我懂的。

97 一晚H的次数是？

姜鸣：两次左右。

Lilith：这是篇写实向的文，没有一夜七次郎这种东西。

98 H的时候，衣服是您自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？

姜鸣：都有。

99 对您而言H是？

姜鸣：一种享受。

姜年：那什么，灵与肉的结合？爱的表达？好像有点肉麻哎。

Lilith：不不不，你说的很有道理（虽然是有点肉麻）。

100 请对恋人说一句话

姜年：我爱你，老爸。

姜鸣：我也爱你。

 

 

 

 

终于写完一百问了（热泪盈眶）

 

 

 

作者开新文啦，一个自攻自受的故事，应该不是刀，请戳   [矢量原点](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528745)

本文发生在姜年的高中时期，男主是姜年的朋友，虽然这篇文里没提到

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到最后的小天使们，喜欢请点kudo，本来应该还有一个父亲视角的番外的，但已经高三了，蠢作者来不及写了。虽然说作者今年高三，明年再见，但可能时不时会诈尸一下，更点番外，有空可能会把肉补上。  
> 没想到作者本来以为没有人看，结果回来以后又多了几颗心心，作者爱你们~~~♥(๑> ₃ <)♥  
> 作者的QQ：1714003216，这是一个很好勾搭的萌点奇怪的妹子，欢迎各位加好友^_^


End file.
